


Date Night

by Wonheonie



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Date Night, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 15:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12634350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonheonie/pseuds/Wonheonie





	Date Night

Turning the key to your apartment, you pushed the door open, sighing after a long day and happy to escape the rain. You noticed your boyfriend’s shoes in the entryway before your heard the rattling in the kitchen. Placing your keys in the bowl in the entryway and removing your shoes, you rounded the corner calling out for Kihyun.

“Babe? Is that you”

“Y/N, you home?” Kihyun shouted back from the kitchen.

You walked in to find him taking a pan out of the oven and turning something on the stove down to a simmer before walking over to you and enveloping you in a hug.

“I missed you so much” he hummed into your ear.

Agreeing, you sighed contently, hugging him back just as hard. He pulled away to look at you, immediately frowning when he saw your wet hair and clothes.

“Did you forget your umbrella again?” he asked with an exasperated tone.

Embarrassed at forgetting your umbrella yet again, you looked down refusing to meet his eyes and trying to think of an excuse.

“Y/N you’re going to catch a cold at this rate. I swear I can’t leave you alone for a few weeks without you making me worry” he scolded. “Go change into something dry and then come have some warm food okay?”

That brought your attention back to the spread of food on the table behind you and the pan you had seen him taking out of the oven when you arrived.

“What is all this for Ki?”

“What do you mean? It’s Friday night. It’s date night we always do dinner and a movie on Fridays.” he said matter of factly, confused by your question.

“I know, but you just got back from the tour and you need to rest. I would have understood if you canceled tonight” you said.

Hugging you again he hushed you and reassured that there was nowhere else he needed or wanted to be.

“Plus I already picked out the movie for tonight. Now go get changed before you and the dinner both catch cold” he said with a chaste kiss to your cheek.

Dinner was delicious as always. Ki was a great cook and you really had missed him terribly. You couldn’t help but be proud as you listened to him talk about the tour and the shenanigans of him and the other members.

“So what movie did you pick?” you asked, as you helped him load the dishwasher.

“It’s a surprise” he replied. “Go get comfortable and I will finish up in here and bring us some snacks”

You were placing all of your favorite pillows and blankets on the couch when Kihyun entered with a tray of snacks and soda. He put the movie in and turned down the lights before settling down on the couch next to you, pressing play on the remote.

“Uhm Ki? Why is there scary music? Is this a scary movie? You know I can’t watch scary movies.” you asked while cowering behind hi shoulder.

Pausing the movie he turned to you “Y/N, why would I do that to myself? Do you remember our first date?”

You knew where he was going with this but you decided to play dumb anyways.

“Remember? At the movie theater? When you got so scared you spit your soda out all over my shoes? Ringing any bells?”

Without a second thought you grabbed the nearest pillow, whacking him upside the head with it several times, while trying to hide your embarrassment at the memory.

Laughing Kihyun tried to calm you down “Woah there ‘WWE Smackdown’ no more pillow fights. You broke a lamp the last time remember?”

“Well then don’t remind me of how I completely ruined our first date” you hissed, glaring at him.

“Okay okay I’m sorry” he said still chuckling while raising his hands in defeat. He tucked you back into his side and placed a small peck to your temple. “You still owe me a new pair of shoes though”

“Cheeky bastard” you said, slapping his chest playfully.

He rewarded you with one of his signature smiles that melted your insides.

“Y/N” he said tilting your face up to meet his eyes. “You didn’t ruin anything okay? I’m still here. And I don’t care about ‘firsts’ because I can’t wait to have ‘hundredths’ and ‘thousandths’ with you.”

Blushing you pulled his face to yours, kissing him sweetly, the movie momentarily forgotten.


End file.
